1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing leader line holders and more particularly pertains to a new Fishing Leader Line Storage System for holding fishing leader lines having a looped end and a hook their other end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing leader line holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing leader line holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing leader line holders include U.S. Pat. 5,269,090; U.S. Pat. 5,157,862; U.S. Pat. 4,691,471; U.S. Pat. 4,040,202; U.S. Pat. 5,386,662; U.S. Pat. 5,018,298; and U.S. Pat. 4,924,621.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Fishing Leader Line Storage System. The inventive device includes a base panel having a portion forming a stationary panel. A hinge panel pivotally coupled to the base panel at its proximal end such that the hinge panel top face is positionable in a substantially coplanar relationship with the top face of the stationary panel. The stationary panel top face has a plurality of spaced apart loop supports at its proximal end for holding the looped end of a fishing leader line. A plurality of hook slots located at the hinge panel distal end allow insertion of the hooks of fishing leader lines extended from the loop supports. A finger guard member is extended from the distal end of the hinge panel bottom face below the hook slots to protect a user's fingers from hooks inserted into the hook slots. Positioned adjacent each side of the hinge panel top face is a stationary rib. Extending on the stationary plate top face towards its distal end are a plurality of spaced apart line guide members each having a pair of line guide slots that are aligned with the loop supports and the hook slots and designed for accepting fishing leader lines. A tension band is looped around the line guide members to help hold the fishing leader line within the line guide slots. The fishing leader line storage system is designed for use individually or in combination with a fishing tackle box and a jig panel that permits formation of appropriately sized fishing leader lines for storage.
In these respects, the Fishing Leader Line Storage System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding fishing leader lines having a looped end and a hook their other end.